1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pool chair adapted to be submerged in an upright, stationary position along the perimeter of a swimming pool, allowing the user to sit in the chair with his or her body partially submerged in the pool water.
2. Background Discussion
There are a wide variety of pool accessories available. Some of these are floating devices which allow an individual to sit in the device and float with his or her body partially submerged in the water. Many swimmers, however, would prefer to sit in a more upright position similar to that of a conventional chair. This would allow the individual to have most of his body in the water, but the head above the water surface.